


Who's This??

by Katness2019



Series: The Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Confused Scott Lang, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, I mean really its Confused EVreRyBodY, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, KNIVES!!!!!, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, No Angst, Nonbinary Loki (Marvel), Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, spiderson, stucky kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katness2019/pseuds/Katness2019
Summary: Peter meets all of the Avengers when he's distressed. Tony shows up at the end of every chapter BTW.
Series: The Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580023
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1154
Collections: Peter Parker Stories, ellie marvel fics - read





	1. Steve (Captain America)

Steve inhaled the similar aroma of HQ. Personally, he thought it smelled like a store, although he never told anyone.

The “rogue” Avengers were pardoned, and no longer stuck in their solitary hiding. So now they all got to move into HQ once again, hopefully, times being nearly the same, with Steve making food for everyone, and then Tony protesting because he could just hire a chef or even their family game night (Thor liked them) even though everyone complained.

However, Steve wasn’t all too happy to see Tony Stark again. He felt bad about some judgments and...actions he had with Stark in Germany. But Tony probably hasn’t changed from his arrogant, narcissistic self, and could have possibly gotten worse due to the lack of the make-shift family that was dubbed the avengers.

The superhero finally pressed a finger on the elevator, announcing to it that he was going to the main floor, where Tony said for them to be.

The elevator rides were never long despite the height of the lofty tower. He got to the floor before he could check his watch to pretend like the ride would take forever. The doors of the elevator opened smoothly, not making a noise, revealing a boy, around sixteen. 

The boy hadn’t noticed Steve quite yet, at the moment he was...scolding a small machine. He had brown curly hair, and from what Steve could tell dark eyes resembling a puppy.

“No,” The boy sighed like a disappointed parent, “I don’t want to hear it Egg.”

Steve took a final step into the large layer of the building, his confusion growing with every second. He took a more thorough look at the curly-haired stranger. It wasn’t just his eyes that reminded the super soldier of a puppy, but almost all of the features, but the eyes stuck out more. He also wore a T-shirt that had an image from something on the periodic table, with wording Steve couldn’t read at the moment because the kid was folding his arms across his chest.

“You were mean to DUM-E, and then you _didn’t_ apologize like I asked” The boy stated lethargically, apparently having this already said before.

Steve decided to hop in after the small robot vroomed away, its box of a head looking at the wooden floor gloomily, “Excuse me..?:

The boy’s head snapped up, his body jolting like he just got electrocuted. Steve heard the sharp intake from the boy and came to a tad closer, for reassurance.

“Woah, sorry for the startle,” Steve apologized, a bit of a chuckle lingering at the edge of his throat. He extended a hand out to the brunette, who hesitantly shook it. 

His eyes still wide and shocked. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as his vocal cords obliterate their talent. 

Steve felt a frown stretch on his bearded face, “Is everything, alright son?”

“Yo..you’re Captain America!” His voice began as a whisper but it had a crescendo to it.

The super soldier chuckled, giving a confirming nod, “That I am, what’s your name?”

The boy’s eyebrows knitted together, his eye dancing on the floor as if they had the answer, “I...u-”

If the brunette was going to give an answer, Steve would never know because a panicked billionaire ran into the room.

“Kid?! Peter?!”

Stark was just about to dash to the kitchen, but Steve gave a cough, halting the panicked inventor. His eyes gazed into Steve’s baby blue orbs, buzzing around still concerned, but his eyes landed on the supposed Peter.

Stark sighed, his tense body relaxing, but his face was contorted into a scowl. He threw up his head to yell at the ceiling, “Really? Steve? Steve is the unidentified stranger?!”

An automatic voice responded, “My apologies, my scanners got confused because of the facial hair.”

“Why were you so worried,” Peter questioned, with a tilted head.

Stark shook his head, “I get worried when my AI who _supposedly_ can’t get anything wrong, tells me a stranger is talking to _my_ kid.”

“I can fight for myself,” Peter huffed.

“Sure,” Stark laughed, placing a hand on the mop of curls.

Steve raised a brow, his lips parted, “Your kid?”

Stark frowned, “Ye-” His voice cut as he realized, “Not my creation.”

Peter glanced from Steve to Tony, landing on the billionaire, “Why didn’t you tell me he was coming?”

“To surprise you,” Stark state as though a two-year-old would know such, but his eyes scanned back to the red white and blue idol, “We have a lot to talk about.”

Peter gasped out jumping away from his...not father, “I only told you because I didn’t think I’d actually meet him!! What if he hates me now Mr. STark!!!!”

Stark ignored the brunette, turning to Steve with a fake charming smile, “So your body is going through changes.”


	2. Natasha (Black Widow) & Clint (Hawkeye)

“-And then it was like: Well if you’re gonna talk to me like that, maybe I should just snap your neck..you know?”

Clint nodded, sipping the chamomile out of the mug he stole from Bruce a few years back. 

He and Natasha were having their bi-weekly tea party in the vents. It just became a tradition from when Clint and Natasha needed to complain about strangers, or even their family/coworkers. The tradition lost when the Avengers split, as they no longer needed to go into vents.

Natasha her eyes peeping out from her Black Widow mug sighed, “So how do you like the tower so far?”

“Eh,” Clint shrugged. He liked it better before...now everything seemed somewhat tense. Occasionally snapping quips would pass between members that were once closer. But to be fair, it was only Bucky, Steve, and them at the tower, apart from the avengers who had continued to live here even when the Avengers split.

Natasha nodded, grabbing the teapot which was plain black, “I understand, it all feels...forced.”

Clint was just about to respond when he heard a clunk coming from the opening of the vents. He and the redhead stared intensely at each other, their eyes having a conversation. Natasha pulled a knife out of the sable belt around her waist so swiftly it didn’t make the familiar hiss of silver. Clint carefully allowed both mugs and teapot to rest behind them. He didn’t feel like cleaning the shattered glass.

Natasha moved away from her sitting position, her back no longer resting on the cool metal walls of the vents. The ex-assassin perched herself like a bird, better for the razor-sharp blade to be thrown to an unexpected guest.

However, the guest didn’t seem so unexpected when he called out from around the corner, “Who’s there?”

Natasha and Clint frowned. How the hell did they hear them?

“Show yourself,” Clint demanded.

Natasha still looking alertly at her friend, “Get behind me.”

Clint mentally scoffed, but nevertheless obeyed. She was right, he was disarmed. But still..he wasn’t helpless. He still stood with a prepared attitude.

Slowly a boy came out of the corner, on his hands and knees. Everyone calmed down at the sight of each other. It was a just a te-

“Who are you?” Natasha interrogated her fingers still gripping onto the blade. Okay so maybe Natasha didn’t calm down.

“Your Black Widow and Hawkeye…” He murmured loud enough for the heroes to hear. 

Clint knew he should be professional about the situation, but a warm feeling spread through him like butter. Someone knew him? And not just: It’s Black Widow and some guy with a bow n’ arrow!

Natasha seemed unphased by the comment, “That I know. Who are  _ you _ ?” 

The boy, despite the redhead's threatening tone, remained amazed at the sight of them. Clint noted the childlike wonder on his face, despite him appearing to be fifteen or sixteen.

“I’m Peter Parker.”

Clint nodded, acting as if he knew the name, clicking his tongue and giving him a sideways glance, “And you’re here because?”

“Oh!” The boy, Peter, beamed for he knew the answer to this, but his face quickly fell when he remembered why he was hiding in the vents, “..I’m hiding from Mr. Stark.”

Natasha raised a brow and CLint spotted her fingers somewhat loosening their grip, “Why?” 

She said it more like a demand than a question.

“Well obviously I’m gonna walk into the lab and he’ll say, ‘How was school kid?’ without putting down his screwdriver. And then I’d have to A) Lie to him, or, B) Tell him that I did awful on my test.”

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.

“And then he’d be so disappointed in me and then...I just..” He ended with a sigh, pulling out a white packet covered with ink. The two heroes assumed that was the test in name.

Natasha tilted her head skeptically at the boy, every second her grip loosening slightly on the knife, “Come closer.”

Peter’s eyes immediately traveled to the knife. His eyebrows knitted together. Nevertheless, he still moved forward.

Now the three could see each other clearly.

“Here uh, let me see the test,” Clint insisted sticking a hand out.

Peter flushed slightly making it look like he was just trapped in a blizzard. He gave the older man the paper. Natasha adjusted her legs to a more comfortable position.

The two looked at packet their eyes scanning through it all as Peter bit the inside of his cheek.

“You got a C+,” Natasha stated, Peter wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not.

Clint exhaled puffing his cheeks out as he blew out the air, handing the paper to the teen, “You didn’t fail, I don’t see why he would be disappointed and why d-”

A voice from underneath the three called out, “Hey Fri, where’s Pete?”

“Mr. Parker is above you, sir.”

“Ah..I..what?”

“In the air ducts with Mr. Barton and Miss Romanoff.”

They could hear the billionaire sigh despite the height, “Kid, wanna come down?”

Natasha moved her head, directing him to an escape.

He went to it, but paused before going down, “Thanks.”

The two heroes smiled.

“No problem kid.”

Peter dropped himself drop to the floor. Wincing at the impact that quickly faded after a few moments.

“Geez, kid you alright,” Mr. Stark questioned talking a step closer.

“Yep!”

Mr. Stark offered a small smile, “Why were you in the vents, bud?”

“Bud? What are you, Steve?” Clint called from above with a laugh.

“No one asked,” Tony scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “So?”

“Can I not say?”

Mr. Stark paused, thinking it over, “If you really don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to, but I’d like to know.”

“Well,” Peter began, “I...here.”

Peter handed his mentor the test. 

Tony frowned, then handed it back to Peter, “It’s paper Kid.”

Peter shook his head sadly, “I got a C..”

Mr. Stark scoffed, “I don’t care, I know you’re a fucking genius.”

“Language,” Peter muttered, a smile teasing his face.

“Now who’s Steve, Birdbrain!”


	3. James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes (Winter Soldier)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its short, and I'm not exactly sure how to write Bucky so he may be OOC.

Bucky was in Steve’s room when the sun greeted the sky, casting an enjoyable hue over the HQ.

The two had stayed up all night talking about everything imaginable, and Steve even told him what was now allowed. The two soldiers planned to stay up all night like when they were in the army. They would be tired throughout the day, but it was always worth it. However, Steve had fallen asleep, leaving Bucky alone in the tower...or so he thought.

A clang of metal, coming from the kitchen caught him alert. He looked at the ceiling. He was still, besides that; not looking panicked or alarmed, but casual.

However, his voice was hard, “Ceiling lady?”

The ceiling waited a moment before responding, “You may call me Friday, Mr. Barnes.”

“Don’t be alarmed by the noise, it just another member of the boy band,” It said, trying to reassure him.

He felt his eyebrows furrowed, “Boy band?”

“Avengers.”

The super soldier nodded, but he still wore an unsure look. He slowly pulled off the comforter, careful to not wake his friend. He strategically placed his feet on the parts of the floor he knew wouldn’t creak. The ex-Assasin made his way to the door but felt his body come to a halt. 

“I am a real American,” A lethargic mumble sang.

Bucky turned to see Steve, still fully asleep. Bucky felt the corners of his mouth tilt upward before heading back out to investigate the noise. 

He soon found himself staring at a stranger scrambling to pick up shards of glass. Bucky decided it best if he stayed behind, melting into the shadows while he strategized. 

He could attack, for all he knew the stranger could be a villain sneaking into HQ for revenge on someone. But...he looked young and what kind of villain bothered to clean up after themselves? If there was one thing Bucky knew from hydra it was to strategize. That going with vigilance, speed, and….no mercy. Perhaps the Hydra way wasn’t the best way. Besides Bucky was trying to change from his old ways. 

“Hey,” He lowered his voice, giving a threatening presence as he emerged from the shadows.

The boy spun so he could see the ex-assassin.

Bucky then realized how young the kid was. He had a soft jawline, and large doe eyes that shined with innocence, but the soldier could tell there was pain hidden. 

“I..uh..” The boy stammered, “I’m Peter Parker.” 

Bucky took a few steps closer, giving the boy a nod as he reached the counter where he rested his elbows.

“Peter?” Bucky questioned, careful not to give off to friendly of vibes, “Why are you picking up glass with your hands?”

Peter frowned looking sideways, and then once down remembering the shards that bedazzled the floor.

“Oh yeah,” He laughed a bit, “I was getting a drink, and...I’m kinda tired so I dropped the cup.”

Bucky nodded.

The boy looked around awkwardly before chirping out, “Its an honor to meet you, Mr. Barnes.”

‘Mr. Barnes’ looked up in shock, his mouth parted in the midst of its surprise, “How..do you know my name?”

The kid scoffed, “You’re the Winter Soldier.”

“Mr. Parker it appears you are losing a fair amount of blood,” The ceiling informed him with its monotone voice that managed to sound sweet most of the time, “I will have to notify Mr. Stark of this because of the  _ Baby Has a BooBoo  _ protocol.”

Bucky felt satisfied when he had realized he made the right choice; to not launch int action. It was like proof he was doing better. However, he was confused as to why the protocol was called what it was.

While Bucky was patting himself on the back, Peter was rambling on to Friday on how he didn’t need Mr. Stark.

Sure enough Stark emerged from the hallway mid ramble.

“Und-” He paused his eyes staring at Bucky, “Did you do something to him?”

Although he was trying to keep his voice calm, Bucky could feel the malice and rage that lay underneath.

And the satisfaction blew away.

Peter quickly jumped in to defend, “No I dropped a glass.”

Stark breathed in, like he was about to say something, but stopped himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I can clean it up and pay for a new one,” Peter begged forgiveness, “Wait how muc-? Doesn’t matter, I ca-”

Stark held up a hand, silencing the teen, “Pete, Kiddo, I do not care-” The billionaire paused for theatrics, “I am wondering how in your right mind you thought the best solution to this was to clean it with your bare hands.”

The kid slouched his shoulders, “I wasn’t thinking, I’m too tired for that.”

Tony didn’t seem content with the answer, he simply gave the younger one of them scoff and a dramatic eye roll, “Then sleep.”

Peter gave the man a look before exasperating, “Says  _ you _ .”

“No,” Tony lightly gasped, looking taken aback, “You’re not allowed to sass me, I am the adult.”

“Sure, dad,” The kid added extra emphasis on the second word.

Bucky frowned looking from the two, “Are you..?”

Stark gave the soldier a shrug and a wink before dragging the kid to the med-bay.


	4. Bruce, Loki, and Thor

Peter bit down on his nails pacing around the living room. Mr. Stark sat on the couch, his hand on his forehead. Peter was going to meet Thor. Like Thor. The literal god!!!! And the most renowned scientist of the generation! Dr. Bruce Banner. He had like 7 PhDs! 

“Kid, calm it with the fanboying,” Tony sighed, standing up.

Peter nodded, but his feet were still pacing around the room. His eyes watched nervously as Tony did his routine. Buttoning his suit, checking his watch, coughing, and all that jazz. A hand was clapped on Peter’s shoulder, “They’ll love you kiddo.”

Peter wasn’t so sure about that. One of them was a god, and the other was the closest thing to a god a human can get.

Before Peter could worry a second further, the elevator door opened. There stood, not two, but three people. One looked nearly unrecognizable with no blonde hair that could make a person cry, the other couldn’t be mistaken for no other than the God of Mischief, and then Bruce Banner.

He felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of the people. However, before he could blink a familiar voice cut sharply.

“Why is Loki here?”

Loki’s blue eyes shined with anger as their face twisted to a snarl. Thor must have taken notice of this because he swatted his sibling’s shoulder with wide disbelieving eyes.

“Mr. Strak,” Peter whispered, although talking to his mentor his gaze was still stuck on the people standing near the elevator, “That’s Loki...like the god of misch- ANd Bruce Banner!”

Stark nodded an amused smile playing on his face “And?”

“Thor!”

Stark rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Bruce eyed the two suspiciously and was about to whisper something to Thor, but the man had already opened his mouth to speak and Banner didn’t want to disrupt.

“Man Of Iron! You have a child now!”

Peter’s jaw nearly fell to the ground. A squeak came from the teenager, his brown doe eyes resembling dinner plates from their size.

“He thinks I’m your child, Mr. Stark!” He squealed turning to the billionaire. 

The billionaire ruffled the kid’s curly hair, “I wish he was my kid.”

“You claim he’s not.”

All five heads turned to see Bucky and Steve standing in the doorway. Steve was smiling as he usually did, but Bucky looked stern and suspicious with his arms folded on his chest.

“Oh hello, Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers.” Peter gave the two a wave and a smile.

The two, curse their politeness, did the same in return.

Steve was about to say something again, but he stopped himself eyeing the person dressed in green leather, “Why is Loki here?”

Bruce glanced at the person in mention and then pushing his glasses up, “Can we get to that later? Who is this boy.”

Peter gasped, a hand flew to his heart, “Bruce Banner just acknowledged me!”

“Bru...me?”

Peter rolled his eyes at the question as if only a fool would ask such a silly question, “You’re the most renowned scientist of my generation. Of course you!”

A smiled tickled Bruce’s face.

“I read all of your entries on Quantum theory and physics!” Peter marveled.

“And you brought TWO gods with you,” The boy burst, practically fanning himself.

Tony looked at the kid and it was just _that_ look that you never would have thought been on his face. A caring, fatherly look. That just made The Avengers think that Tony’s past caught up to him.

Peter, however, didn’t notice and continued, “That’s Thor!” He whispered as if the others didn’t know.

Thor grinned at the whisper he had caught, happy he included in the conversation.

“Why don’t you and Bruce nerd out?” Tony suggested punching the kid’s shoulder lightly and motioning his head to the hallway.

“Here, looks like things are going to get serious...um I didn’t catch your name,” Bruce said, his feet already heading to the hall where Stark motioned.

“I didn’t throw it,” Peter joked, but quickly giving a straight answer after, “Peter, Peter Parker.”

The two left the room quickly not bothering to look back.

As soon as the two were far from sight, Tony’s sharp voice cut through the air, “Why is your sibling here Thor?”

Thor looked at Loki who looked extremely uncomfortable and appeared to be backing into the wall, “Oh.”

“Well, they’ve changed.”

Tony shook his head no, “You’ve said that before Thor.”

“Thor look, we need you to be responsible and smart and this is neither of those,” Steve lectured pointing a finger for his emphasis.

“Jeez _dad_ ” Tony scoffed.

Bucky threw his arms in the air, “Says you!”


	5. Wanda Maximoff (The Scarlet Witch) and Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey. This one's a Lil' short and I wasn't really into it, but I still kinda felt like posting it.

She hated this with every bone in her body. Stupid, stupid, Tony Stark who even breathes arrogantly. 

She shook her head to herself, looking in a large mirror that was posted on the wall. Her eyes were the normal hazel color with no trace of scarlet. She took a deep breath, faking a smile to her mirror.

“Wanda?”

The girl turned to the door with her eyebrows in a crease, “Vision? You can come in dear.”

The android twisted the doorknob, despite being able to walk through it. He remembered many of the others being startled when he walked through solid walls.

Wanda felt in actual smile grow on her face when Vision walked in.

The two had been staying together for a few weeks, just until they were allowed into the tower. Of course, they had a few problems near the beginning. Wanda was still recovering from the electric collar, Vision was on Stark’s side, and a few minor things as well. They had figured everything out by now and were as happy as they could be.

“Are you ready to go to HQ?” 

Wanda glanced at her bag of luggage in the corner, “I suppose.”

**_*LiNeBrEaK*_ **

“We can take your bags.”

Vision smiled at the friendly employee as he took Wanda’s bags to give to the employee.

Wanda glanced at her boyfriend lovingly as he offered their bags to the man. 

She avoided her gaze from the synthetic man to the elevator door, which was now opening, sensing the arrival of the ex-avengers.

The pair basically glided to the elevator. Vision thought nothing of it, but Wanda felt like she was about to tear off a huge bandaid. Before she could regret her decision, the elevator doors closed in her face. Showing only a sheet of metal. 

The elevator ride seemed to be longer than Wanda remembered. It seemed to last five seconds instead of two. The metal doors opened, revealing the mostly empty common room. There was only a teenaged boy sprawled out on the couch.

“Hello?” Vision greeted carefully, stepping closer to the boy. The boy jolted up. His curly hair was frizzy from what looked like a nap, but that was the only evidence he was previously asleep. His brown eyes were large and alert, and his lips were parted.

“Wh-..” Wanda paused, giving more time to stare, “Who are you?”

“...You’re the Scarlet Witch! And Vision”

Oh...how surprising. Not many knew who the two were. And if they did they thought Wanda was practically satan and Vision was a robot who was plotting to destroy humanity. Hah, as if humanity was a thing anymore. However, the boy didn’t seem appalled with the ex-avengers.

“We are indeed Vision and Scarlet Witch,” Vision stated, giving a smile, “But we do not know who you are.”

“Oh, I’m Peter Parker,” The boy clarified, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Wanda nodded suspiciously.

A voice interrupted the three, “Sorry Kiddo, I just finished in the lab. How was school?”

Wanda resisted rolling her eyes. She knew that voice. Tony Stark. Although she did find it was a weird tone to hear on Tony Stark.

The boy, Peter’s, face light up when he saw the billionaire enter the room. 

“Good, I aced my chemistry test!”

A grin, smile, whatever you must call it, was on Stark’s face. Tony Stark had a real genuine smile on his face...who was this boy?

Tony sat down next to Peter, not acknowledging Vision and Wanda. The girl stared at the two. They seemed like father and son. Both had certain similar features, the boy probably looked like his mother, with Tony’s coloring,

“We left for like a year and you have a son?” Wanda questioned, looking back and forth at the two.

Tony chuckled at the comment, “Nice to see you Wanda, you too Vision.”

Vision raised an eyebrow, “So...he is your son I assume?”

Tony gave the two a shrug, “Who knows?”


	6. Scott Lang (Ant-Man)

Scott felt somewhat relieved at the sight of the large glass tower. It was finished, the accord had been settled, and he was no longer on house arrest. The Avengers were free to live at the compound now. Which was where he was going. He had spent a few days admiring the life outside his house, but now he was going to visit. He glanced at the doors suspiciously though. Most likely the atmosphere would be tense, and was Scott sure he wanted to put himself in that situation? 

He was. He opened the widespread glass door, nearly wincing at the smell. It in no way was bad, just strong. It smelled like Goodwill but 7 times stronger. Scott wasn’t sure what to do. What could he do? A small lady was sitting at the desk, who knows what she was yelling about on the phone. Scott didn’t want to bother her...she seemed occupied. He shuffled to the elevator which automatically opened for him. He stepped into the elevator quickly and let a huff of air out. 

The elevator opened, just as quickly as before. Scott marveled at it, it hadn’t even felt like he moved in the contraption. The common room was bigger and nicer than the elevator for sure. There was a very larger couch and everything looked like they cost a fortune. Even the dirt in the fake potted plants.

“Welcome, Mr. Lang!” A voice greeted him from the ceiling, “How may I assist you?”

Scott looked at the barren common room before responding, “Uh..where are the Avengers?”

Friday paused, “The Avengers appear to be in the kitchen.”

Scott gave the AI a “thanks” before heading down a long corridor. He didn’t even know if it was the right corridor, but that is future Scott’s problem. Right now 

He was glancing at pointless art that Stark surely had bought to make the hallway look more appealing, although it hadn’t worked. The hallway boring, just white door after white door. That is until he saw an open door, leaving a dull light. Scott walked a bit closer, just to investigate, not snoop. 

It was strange. The baby blue walls were adorned with posters from various things, although most were Star Wars. There were glow in the dark stars that Scott knew so well from putting them for Cassie. The entire room gave him a sense of nostalgia, reminding him of his daughter, although the room most likely belonged to the boy. Scott only thought this because of the evidence he saw: wooden letters above the bed spelling ‘Peter’

But also perhaps the boy in the room might have given a hint to Scott. He was at his desk, doing homework it looked like. The boy didn’t look happy with it either. His brow was furrowed and he had a frustrated scowl plastered on his face. Before Scott could observe in more the boy groaned and tossed his head up so all he saw was the white ceiling.

“Hey, everything alright?” Scott questioned stepping a bit more into the bedroom.

The boy sighed, his eyes still aimed at the sky, “I just can’t figure out my calculus homework.”

The boy finally stopped staring at the ceiling and to the man who entered his room. Boy was he shocked. He nearly jumped back in his seat but was able to restrain himself from doing so. 

Instead, he bolted up and offered a hand, “Hi Mr. Ant-Man sir, I am SO sorry! I thought you were Mr. Stark. You are so cool!”

Scott was flabbergasted, to say the least. He opened his mouth, but he found no words losing his mouth. How’d the kid even know Ant-Man? He wasn’t part of the Avengers…

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know exactly how formal I’m supposed to be around you...probably a lot you are a super hero..I’m sorry you probably think I’m being super impolite…”

Scott found his words, “You’re fine dude, I...what are you struggling on?”

The boy, Peter, frowned at the comment perplexed with what he was ‘struggling’ with. After 2 or 3 seconds of his silent confusion, realization flooded his face, practically drowning more like it. “Oh..my calculus homework!”

Scott nodded as the boy spun on his toes to grab a thick packet of sheets, “I’m stuck on this equation. 

Scott looked at the sheet. At the beginning, there was only one question and then erased pencil lines filling the rest of the paper showing Peter’s previous struggle. Scott ignored the erased math and focused on the equation itself. But he couldn’t. It looked like some foreign alien language with perhaps a few symbols he could recognize.

“Geez, is this calculus 2?’

“Uh…” Peter looked embarrassed his face flushing a tinted pink, “three”

Scott sighed with a frown, “I don’t know why I thought I could help, I barely made t through calculus...calculus 1.”

Peter shook his head, “It’s okay, I’m not so good at ELA.”

Scott smiled at the boy’s comfort. He couldn’t quite name it, but the voice sounded so similar, he just couldn’t quite place it. 

“Hey, Friday told me you needed help with something,” A voice said from behind Scott, “Is it getting this goon out of your room?”

Scott turned to the no other than Tony Stark, who seemed...happy.

Peter laughed a bit at Stark’s comment before telling the billionaire, “No my homework.”

“Oh, I can help!”

Peter shook his head again, swaying his brunette curls, “No, if your busy, I d-”

“Kid stop, I’m not busy. You’re making me look like a bad influence in front of Lang here.”

Realization hit Scott. Of course! This must be Tony’s kid. It made sense with Tony’s playboy past and why the kid was so smart. No idea where he got the politeness though.


	7. The Avengers

“Friday open the window please!” Peter shouted as he nearly crashed into the large glass tower. 

His hands were clutching his left the left side of his abdomen. Everything hurt for Peter Parker. He had gotten stabbed of course. It happened on patrol. Normally, his spidey sense would handle it, but Peter hadn’t slept the night before. After many years (Like 1 or 2) Peter had learned if he didn’t sleep or eat, both his spidey sense and healing factor would either be on the fritz or simply stop altogether. 

After what felt like hours of feeling harsh wind scream in your ears, Peter hurtled into the open window, a bit less than graceful. Usually, the teen would desperately try to avoid Mr. Stark whenever he got hurt. However, Karen had notified Peter how fatal the wound may be. And in all of Peter’s wiseness. He refused to go to Stark.    
Karen had informed Friday because for whatever reason they were like besties. Friday promised not to tell Mr. Stark, but she gave Peter two options. Go to Mr. Stark yourself, or tell Aunt May. The very last thing Peter needed while bleeding out was May worrying anymore. If he told Aunt May, she would tell Mr. Stark. If he told Mr. Stark, he wouldn’t tell Aunt May. So he picked this. Bleeding out in whatever room he was in.

“Spider-man?”

Peter’s eyes that were scrunched shut in pain, fluttered open. That wasn’t Mr. Stark. The voice was familiar. It feminine and harsh, but the boy was sure he heard a hint of kindness.

He pulled one of his hands from his side, to help him sit up. It nearly worked, but with a groan, his body failed him. His back felt the harsh impact of hitting the wooden floor. Peter sighed, shutting his eyes once again.

“Are you okay?”

That was a voice he knew. Knew better than anything. Bruce Banner. What would Peter say? Just lie to his idol? Or second idol. He wasn’t sure what to say. Well, it wasn’t too difficult of a question. Pet-   
“Spider-man is indeed not fine,” An automatic betrayal informed the scientist.

Of course, Friday would rat him out. 

“How bad is it?” 

That was a new voice. Peter was too tired to investigate it though. Perhaps a nap would help, a bit at least. He felt his shoulder muscles loosen, not hearing Friday.

“He has a stab wound on his left side, appearing to be losing too much blood. It also seems he is slipping into a state of unconsciousness. 

Peter was too distracted. The warmth of the room rested on Peter like a blanket. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy enough to finally sleep.

Just as Peter was about to he heard another voice, “Son, you got to stay with us, are your eyes open?”

_ Why didn’t the person just look? _ Peter wondered, before remembering the mask. He opened his eyes to see Steve Rogers’s face in front of him. It made Peter remember why he showed up.

He gasped out, to quickly, “Where’s Mr. Stark?!”

He saw the blonde man, look back the other avengers, with an eyebrow raised. Of course, Friday had it handled, “Informing boss at the moment.”

Only a few seconds of uncomfortable silence passed, not a word being muttered. And then Peter heard footsteps drawing nearer. His eyes, despite the heaviness, managed to stay open to see his Mentor’s angered face, but he saw the worry in his eyes. But that made Peter feel bad. He didn’t want Stark to worry.

“M’ S’rry, Mr. Star’” Peter mumbled, now ready for the nap everyone made him postpone.

Tony shook his head worriedly, “Kid, I have to take off the mask, I need to see your eyes, they have to be open.”

Peter mumbled an okay, with his eyelids getting a rest. He didn’t even know what was happening.

Suddenly, he felt rough hands, gently peeling the mask of his face. Peter’s eye fluttered open weakly, before closing them.

“Eyes open kid!” 

Peter’s body startled at the voice, his eyes widening.

Bruce Banner looked at Peter, his face resembling Peter’s. 

“Jesus Christ, how old is he fourteen?”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, “M’ fifteen.”

Gasps flew around the room n surprise. Peter with his barely conscious state, wasn’t sure why it was a surprise or that big of a deal.

“Tony Edward Stark!” Peter recognized that voice. It was Mr. Barton’s.

Peter giggled slightly at the comment, “Anthony!”

Tony shook his head, not amused. He looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at him.

Peter knew this situation very well. Eye conversations.

Bruce turned to Mr. Rogers, “Lift him. Gently.”

Peter felt his body lose its weight and pressure as a pair of strong hands lifted him bridal style. Peter smiled slightly and shut his eyes.

“Kid, you can’t fall asleep,” The man carrying him panicked.

Peter with his eyes still shut, waved a hand, “M’ just resting my eyesss.”

“Uh...I don’t think can do that either bud.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows It was funny and confusing. The pair of hands that were carrying him had this voice that sounded exactly like Captain America. 

“You sound like..Cap’n Merica.,” Peter informed the hands tiredly.

He felt the chest of the man shake slightly with a chuckle. He was probably flattered. Peter would be flattered if someone told him his voice sounded like Captain America. Just as Peter was going to make some more small talk the hands laid him done on some sort of bed. Great now Peter could sleep.

Sadly, he couldn’t bring himself to do it as some dude was hooking Peter up to some machine.

\----------

Peter couldn’t remember when he fell asleep, but his eyes fluttered open to the noise of a bird singing a morning melody. The boy looked down at himself, he had something on his arm, most likely monitoring his vitals. He scanned the bright room. Where was he? 

“You’re awake!” 

Peter jolted at the voice but turned to see the Avengers, all sitting in the four chairs and some sitting on the floor or standing. 

One hand clutching the white blanket draped over him, “Oh...uh hi.”

Miss Romanoff smiled a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Are you okay?”

Peter frowned at the question, “Um, I think?”

He turned to see Bruce, who was working near a computer, he must’ve sensed the kid was talking to him because he gave him a thumbs up.

“I...I dropped a semi on you..” Steve murmured, but Peter heard now that his powers had regained strength.

Peter tried to comfort him, which was a very poor attempt, “I kicked you in the face!”

“You’re fifteen!”

“You’re one-hundred!”

Steve shook his head, for whatever reason ashamed. He had expected spider-man to be young, but more like in his twenties. Not in his teens.

“Mr..Rogers..or Captain Rogers? or..Mr. America?? I um..” Peter paused, pondering on the hero’s name, “It’s really fine, the semi didn’t fall on me, I was lifting it for a reason.”

Clint’s eyebrows shot up, “You can lift semis?”

Before Peter could answer Bruce interrupted, spinning from the computer excitedly, “It very interesting, Mr. Parker’s abilities. His metabolism is 5 times what Steve’s is an-”

“What?!” Bucky marveled staring at Peter, “Steve once ate eight whole pizza’s and still wasn’t full!”

Peter smiled awkwardly. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He barely knew what was going on.

“He also has an incredible healing factor!” Bruce informed, “There’s not even a scar where his wound was!”

Bruce paused perhaps waiting for an interruption like before, but nothing happened. He didn’t even say anything. Peter uncomfortably, twisted up part of his blanket. Out of the blue his spidey senses screamed at him, he threw up a hand, and within two seconds he felt a Rubix cube in his palm.

“Spidey sense!” Bruce beamed, waving his hands for dramatic effect, “I’m not sure exactly how it works, but he has spectacular reflexes!”

Bruce continued, “And then the stuff you know, with the climbing walls an- oh by the way uh-”

Bruce paused glancing at Steve, “Is it okay is I bruise your ego a bit?”

Steve looked astounded at the question, but the confusion made him give in, “Yes, go ahead.”

“Spider-man at his weakest is three times stronger than Captain.”

The Avengers let that sink in. Steve was known to be the strongest Avenger of the entire group, and Spider-Man was only a kid. A kid who was stronger than Captain America. This was new to Peter aswell. The room sat in silence until Steve, Captain America sat up. He walked towards the kid in the cot and stuck out a hand.

“You’re destined for greatness.”


End file.
